Thank You
by Multicolored Midnight
Summary: Toodoo un Dia con la Haruno & qkuando piensa qke lo inicio malTOODOO CAMBIA Mal Summary mejor LEANLO! & hayy me dicenn qkomo esta!


Hola!!!! Atacando otra vez sí que si Bueno pues esto es un Songfic & un Oneshot, es un NaruSaku.  
_"Pensamientos"_  
-Diálogos-  
_"Partes de la canción____"  
__Estrofas!_  
**A D V E R T E N C I A:** La canción ni los personajes me pertenecen ok .  
Canción: Thank You by: Dido  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
Sakura se había levantado de su cama como todas las mañanas había puesto su te en la mesa, para que este se enfriara mientras ella se lavaba la cara & cepillaba sus largos cabellos rosados. Cuando termino se sentó en la mesa para beber su te, este ya estaba frio.  
-Joder, Mi se te ha puesto frio._ "tengo bastante sueño, si falto al trabajo?, no tal vez me necesiten, __me pregunto porque me levante de la cama"  
_La pelirosa observo por la ventana, estaba lloviendo como hace ya una semana en la aldea ninja Konoha, Sakura no observaba absolutamente nada _"Aun si pudiera todo seria gris__, pues el cielo no tenia su color azul habitual, como sus ojos_(N/A:Como los ojos de Sakura No)_"_ Pensó la joven ninja-medico. Fue a su habitación por un sweater supuso estaría haciendo frio, miro el buro que se encontraba al lado de su cama & encontró una foto del viejo equipo 7, entonces lo miro a él, ese rubio que siempre la protegía, la cuidaba & le daba su apoyo incondicional.  
-Si lo miro hoy, tal vez _no todo está mal_.

_Mi té se ha puesto frío, me pregunto por qué me levanté de la cama  
La lluvia de la mañana nubla mi ventana y no puedo ver nada  
Y aun si pudiera todo sería gris, pero tu cuadro en mi pared  
me recuerda que no todo está mal, no todo está mal._

La pelirosa caminaba bajo la lluvia, había tomado un sweater pero no tomo su sombrilla, la fría lluvia le calmaba un poco su dolor de cabeza, "_La resaca no es buena amiga verdad?_"Pensó ella para sí. Aparte de no traer una sombrilla había perdido el autobús hacia el hospital de Konoha, pensó que por eso su día seria un infierno.  
-Llegas tarde Sakura…Otra vez.-Le dijo Shizune a "su pequeña hermana"  
-Lo lamento Shizune-San, pero pues no me siento muy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza.  
-Tal vez no soportes el día Sakura, porque no te vas a casa, estarás mejor ahí.  
-No gracias, Sobreviviré-Dijo la oji-jade con una sonrisa.  
-Esta bien, porque no vas a ayudar a Ino, ya sabes en su situación se está volviendo un poco lenta-Shizune hiso una pausa & continuo- por favor solo dime Shizune.  
Sakura solo asintió, & siguió caminando. Entrando a la oficina de Ino, se encontró con una imagen muy peculiar. Era la joven rubia peleándose con su abultado vientre.  
-Por Kami-Sama deja de patear a mami, deberías ser igual de tranquilo, como tu papi.  
-Ino que te pasa?-Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita-Porque peleas con tu bebe?, ya te volviste loca completamente?.  
-No pero este niño, no deja de patearme, & tampoco deja de moverse.  
-Dudo que se vaya a parecer a su papi, creo que emocionalmente se parecerá a ti.  
-Me gustaría que se pareciera a su papi, tranquilo, muy tranquilo.  
-Hablando del padre, Shikamaru vendrá por ti hoy?  
Antes de que Ino pudiera contestar , Sakura estaba recibiendo una llamada, ella lee mostro el celular a Ino & esta hizo una señal con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.  
-Bueno…Sasuke?  
-Por favor Sakura, Yo Sasuke Kami-sama me libre de eso jajajajaja  
-Ohh, Naruto Hola!-La oji-jade lo saludo con notable felicidad-que haces con el celular de Sasuke?  
-Oh es que el mío se me olvido en casa, & quería saludarte.  
-Ah está bien Naruto te dejo, tengo que ayudar a Ino.  
-Ah Salúdame a mama-gallina, & dile que descanse.  
Sakura había puesto el altavoz e Ino lo escucho, ella se puso furiosa, pues odiaba que le dijeran mama-gallina.

_Yo bebí demasiado anoche, tengo facturas que pagar  
mi cabeza solo siente dolor  
Perdí el colectivo y hoy será un infierno  
Llego nuevamente tarde al trabajo y aun si estuviera allí,  
Todos suponen que no soportaré el día  
y entonces tú me llamas y no todo está mal, no todo está mal._

_  
_El día pasó lento, despacio, hasta que llego su merecido descanso, tenía una hora para comer, cuando estaba en la salida del hospital diviso a un joven sujeto alto, por sus sandalias oscuras sabia que se trataba de un ninja, una sombrilla ocultaba su rostro, ella pensó que se trataba de alguien esperando a alguna de sus compañeras de trabajo, pero cuando salió del hospital, el muchacho levanto el rostro, lo que la pelirosa encontró fue nada mas & nada menos que, a un rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo, & una HERMOSA sonrisa.  
-Naruto!-Sakura si que se encontraba feliz al ver que su mejor amigo la esperaba bajo la lluvia con una sombrilla.-Que haces aquí?  
-Te estaba esperando, es tu hora de comer verdad?-Dijo Naruto con mucho interés.  
-Ehh…SI-Sakura se encontraba nerviosa.  
-Vamos a Ichiraku Ramen ((N/A:Nosee si en realidad a si se llama o escribe^///^))-Naruto esbozo una sonrisa, & ya escuchaba a la pelirosa decirle que no.  
-Claro…Pero tu invitas.  
-Claro por mi está bien.  
Sakura tomo el brazo de Naruto, ah este se le subió un leve sonrojo a sus mejillas, caminaron un poco antes de llegar a Ichiraku Ramen, entraron al pequeño local & Naruto ordeno por ambos, la hora de comer de Sakura paso rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta ya había pasado por lo menos media hora de retraso, Naruto la observo con preocupación ella solo le sonrió.  
-Vamos por algo dulce, Si Naruto-Sakura lo miro con ojitos de borrego a medio morir, el no pudo negarse.  
-Claro porque no-Sonrió como solo le sonríe a ella, las sonrisas que son completamente honestas & que solo son para ella.  
Ambos caminaron hacia una tienda de dulces Japoneses, Sakura compro imagawayaki & Naruto compro kakigōri, al terminar su postre, Naruto llevo a Sakura al hospital ya tenía una hora de retraso, pero a ella no le importo porque todo ese tiempo había estado con él.  
-Bien Sakura-Chan, nos vemos después-Dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.  
-Esta bien Naruto, cuídate & no entrenes demasiado.  
Naruto no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues la joven pelirosa ya estaba lejos.

_Yo quiero agradecerte por darme el mejor día de mi vida  
Oh simplemente estar contigo es tener el mejor día de mi vida_

_  
_Cuando Sakura entro al hospital pudo divisar a lo lejos a Shikamaru & él estaba…_"Preocupado" _eso sorprendió a la pelirosa pues el Nara era del tipo de personas despreocupadas.  
_"Que le habrá pasado a Ino?" _La pelirosa sabía que la única fuente de la preocupación de Shikamaru era la Yamanaka.  
-Hola Shikamaru, que pasa porque estas tan preocupado?-La oji-verde pregunto con interés muy bien disfrazado.  
-Es Ino, ya había terminado su turno en el hospital & estábamos en casa & de repente POOF!, se le rompió la fuente.  
-Enserio-Ella estaba feliz por su amigo & amiga que muy pronto serian padres-que bien, felicidades Shikamaru, no te preocupes todo estará bien-al terminar ella le sonrió.  
Shikamaru se tranquilizo acto seguido llego una enfermera a decirle al joven Nara que era padre de una hermosa niña, & que su joven esposa se encontraba bien.  
-Pueden pasar a verla-con esa frase término la enfermera.  
Shikamaru entro primero & observo una imagen por demás preciosa, era Ino con una bebe en brazos, la pequeña era igual a su madre a diferencia de su cabello era negro, un negro tan oscuro como la noche & sus ojos sus ojos eran Hermosos azules & grandes.  
-Sakura-Dijo la Yamanaka cansada-Si llegas a tener hijos…te recomiendo que nazcan por medio de cesárea-después del comentario de Ino, Shikamaru & Sakura rieron.  
-Que tal si saco una fotografía de este momento con mi celular.  
Ambos padres asintieron con la cabeza. La foto era preciosa la pequeña bebe en el centro & ellos como los guardianes que la protegerán ella de las personas que quieran hacerle cosas malas & él, la protegerá de todo aquel niño, muchacho u hombre quiera hacerle daño, o propasarse con ella.  
Sakura decidió dejar a la nueva familia sola, llegó a su oficina & no podía dejar de pensar en su día con Naruto, definitivamente hasta ahora ese era _"el mejor día de su vida"_, No solo eso ella sentía que solo estar con él era suficiente para ser _"el mejor día de su vida"_. La pelirosa había terminado su turno sin problemas, la lluvia no cesaba & ella así salió del hospital & camino hasta su departamento, la lluvia había aumentado pero ella no lo noto pues estaba pensando en su querido amigo Naruto. Al entrar a su departamento le lanzaron a la cara una toalla, pues estaba empapada.  
-Sécate Sakura-chan o pescaras un resfriado-dijo el rubio divertido pues el aspecto de Sakura le parecía gracioso.  
-Muchas Gracias Naruto-Sakura estaba muy feliz.  
-Porque por darte la toalla, nee! no es nada todo con tal de que no te enfermes.  
-No es por eso Naruto, es porque cuando estoy contigo me siento completa & muy feliz.  
-Sakura eso es una confesión?-el chico tenía los ojos abiertos como platos  
-Creo que si-ella tenía un muy notable sonrojo en la mejillas, a él le encanto esa faceta de Sakura pues nunca se había puesto así por el.-Sabes _"Si mi casa se cayera ahora, ni siquiera me enteraría porque estas cerca mío"_.  
Naruto beso a Sakura & ella respondió al beso, primero fue tierno & delicado, después aumento su intensidad, lo único que logro separarlos fue la falta de aire.  
-Sakura…Te amo  
-& yo a ti Naruto, Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.  
Así Sakura le conto a su NOVIO, lo que había pasado después de que la dejo en el hospital & él, la escuchaba atento, así la joven pareja se quedo dormida en el sofá de la sala, el, la cubría con sus brazos & ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

_Abro la puerta, por fin estoy en casa y estoy toda empapada  
entonces tu me das una toalla y todo lo que veo es a ti  
y aun si mi casa se cayera ahora, ni siquiera me enteraría  
porque estás cerca mío y_

Yo quiero agradecerte por darme el mejor día de mi vida  
Oh sólo estar contigo está dándome el mejor día de mi vida.

_  
_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
Notas finales:  
Bueno ps es mi primer SongFiqk espero & les guste esforcé mucho en el.

Con respecto a el embarazo de Ino puse al bebe al inicio como si fuera a ser niño pero al final me agrado mas la idea de que fuera una beba.  
Otro punto todos los personajes ya están independizados & así.  
Espero & me dejen reviews con su opinión & así Bessoos!

Hora de inicio: 5:OOpm.  
Hora de terminado: 2:52am.


End file.
